Ultimate X-Men: Meet Laura Kinney
by V1ndicat0r
Summary: You didn't think Jimmy Hudson was the only kid Wolverine had running around now did you? (Feedback appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

Fourteen years ago. It was a warm summer night. A crowd was gathered in Sacramento. They had come to see the band, AC/DC. They were in the middle of "Shook Me All Night Long". It was a party. Though at a nearby motel another party was going on at the same time. A man and a woman were going at it like animals in the motel room. They had both been drunk enough to do the deed without protection. The next morning, the woman woke up. Her head was feeling several sizes too big. She could hear the sound of running water from the bathroom. The door then opened and her sister walked out. "Whoa someone had a lot to drink last night." "Shut up." "So how was he?" "He was an animal, actually may as well been one. Don't think I've ever seen a man that hairy." "Nice." Both sisters laughed at the innuendo.

Two months later and the woman noticed something. She had missed her period twice. And she was beginning to feel sick in the early hours of the day. She then remembered her drunken tryst with the man. "Oh god, how could I have been so careless?" She went to a pharmacy and purchased a pregnancy test. She was pretty sure what the results would be, but she had to check all the same. Later on the woman and her sister waited on the test results. It came out positive. The woman groaned. "Well congrats Sarah, you're pregnant." "Thanks Debbie," Sarah replied sardonically.

**Chapter 1**

_(For Reals)_

Present day. Jimmy Hudson woke up in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. "Ouch." He tried to move and then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was him, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue raiding a human militia camp. They were trying to save some more mutants. They assumed that the low number of humans meant it would be easy. They should have known better. This camp had a Nimrod guarding it. They tried to get away but it followed. Jimmy, being the son of the late Wolverine, had to play hero. He tried to get the Nimrod to follow him and away from his friends. It worked, and Jimmy was planning on leading the Nimrod into a trap. He would ambush it off a cliff and go for the kill. It almost worked except one of the militia found Jimmy and took a shot at him. Normally Jimmy could shrug a bullet off and heal from it instantly, but this one was different. He wasn't healing like normal. He ended falling off the cliff and onto the Nimrod using his claws to maintain a hold on it. He must have held on for several hours. Course it had tried to shake him and this was around where he lost consciousness. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Jimmy got back on his feet and tried to find a town. He saw a sign that said "San Francisco 2 Miles" "Sounds easy enough," he thought, "Just gotta make sure I don't bleed out. I can do that."

Sarah Kinney ran a small clinic in San Francisco. It provided enough income to support herself and her daughter. Of course she also received some help from her sister Debbie and her family. Life was challenging but for the most part good. And then a grim reminder hit over her office phone. "Dr. Kinney, you need to come to the front desk. Your sister's here with Laura." She groaned. Sarah arrived in the foyer. Her sister Debbie, who was a cop, was there with her daughter Laura. "Alright Debbie tell me what she's done this time." Laura started to walk away from her aunt, "Well thanks for the ride Aunt Debbie, I'll be going now." Debbie gripped her by the shoulder. "Hold it right there young lady. It's just the usual Sarah, skipping class and spray painting buildings." "Laura," she said angrily. "I'll send you the fine later. I'm sorry Sarah." "It's not your fault and thank you Debbie." Debbie walked back to her police car. Sarah turned to Laura, "You in the office now."

Laura and her mother sat down in her office. Laura played around with the novelty drinking bird on her desk, not looking like she was paying attention. "Laura this is the third time this month." "It wasn't a big deal mom." "Laura I'm only telling you this..." "Because you care and you don't want to see me throw away my future." "Laura do you even care?" "Maybe I don't have a future mom." And with that she walked out the door. "Laura Elizabeth Kinney!" Sarah sat back down in her chair and sighed. She wondered what she had done wrong.

Laura sat outside with her MP3 player, listening to the heavy metal of Avenged Sevenfold, Otep, Bullet For My Valentine and the like. Inside her mother and aunt were discussing about what to do about her behavior. "I don't know what to do Debbie. Maybe I should've seen something coming with the goth get up, but I figured she was going through a phase." "Sarah we both know why she's acting out." "I know, it hasn't been easy for her growing up without a father, but she was always such a happy carefree girl when she was little. But now she's constantly getting into trouble and she's failing at school. And you know how smart she is. I wonder if the accident had anything to with it. It seems like she got worse since then." Unbeknownst to them Laura had heard their conversation, and it depressed her. She didn't like being a disappointment to her mother. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde boy a year or two older than her walking down the sidewalk and looking like he was he was seriously hurt. "Hey, are you okay dude?" "No thanks I'm fine, I can walk this off." He clutched his shoulder in pain. "No way you're coming with me." She supported his arm and walked him towards her mother's clinic. "I'm Laura by the way, you're welcome." "Jimmy Hudson."

Sarah laid Jimmy down on a check up table. "Oh my god, how far did you walk?" "About a couple miles I think." "It's amazing you managed to keep as much blood as you did without passing out." "I'm pretty tough that way. Girl I know would say I'm just stubborn though." Sarah put a bunch of tongue depressors in his mouth. "Jimmy I'm going to remove the bullet. I'll need you to bite on these." Jimmy nodded yes. Sarah then began to remove the bullet and Jimmy's face contorted in pain. "I got it. Alright let's get you bandaged up." A little while Later Sarah was conversing with Debbie about what to do with Jimmy. Since Sarah had treated a gunshot wound Debbie was going to need to know what happened. "We're going to need to keep him somewhere we can watch him over night. I'll take him to my house and you can talk to him in the morning Debbie." "That sounds like a good idea. Hey Laura, Desmond's gonna be home late tomorrow and I got night shift, so Megan's gonna need babysitting." "Sure Aunt Debbie." "Thanks sweetie. I'll bring her by tomorrow, I'll talk to Jimmy then."

Sarah and Laura brought Jimmy to their house. It wasn't anything special but it was comfortable. Had enough room for two people and a guest or two. "Here will this do Jimmy?" "Yeah this is fine, thanks again Mrs. Kinney." "Sarah and sadly there's no Mr. Kinney." "Oh sorry about that." "It's alright, now you just get some rest." She closed the guest bedroom, Laura stood outside. She had been eying Jimmy since she saw him. "Well he sure is cute." "Mom." Sarah snickered at her daughter's embarrassment.

The next day Jimmy woke up. He was feeling much better. He checked his wound. It had healed. "Bullet must have been made of something that can slow my healing down. Better ask Kitty if she's heard of anything like it when I catch up with her and the others. Only question is how do I find em?" Then he heard a knock. "Hey Jimmy, it's me Laura, person that saved your life." "Oh yeah, uh you can come in. I'm decent." Laura walked in. "So how are you feeling?" "Better, your mom's pretty good." "Well she's gonna wanna have a look at you now, you know see how you're healing and all." "Oh, uh, sure" Jimmy was worried, if Sarah examined him she'd figure out he was a mutant, and what would he do then? Then for a moment Jimmy smelled the air and took in a strange scent. It was odd because that scent felt familiar to him. Then he realized it was coming from Laura. "I didn't even meet her till yesterday. Okay this is weird."

Jimmy sat down at a table and reluctantly removed his shirt at Sarah's request. He knew he was gonna get caught for sure. If he needed he could try to knock them both out and run, but Debbie was an armed police officer and that would make things tough. Her could try using Laura as leverage. Pop his claws and use her to get out. He wouldn't kill her of course. Jimmy wasn't a killer. Just get them scared, he wouldn't like to do it, but he had to survive, escape, find Kitty and the others, and he could put this all behind him. "Alright let's see how you're healing Jimmy." Sarah removed the bandages and to her surprise it had healed like it was never there. "Oh my god." Jimmy made fists ready to pop his claws. "Jimmy," Debbie asked, "Are you a mutant?" Jimmy thought through his options, he was cornered. His adoptive parents James and Heather Hudson had let him go despite the law requiring James to turn him in. Course he had no guarantee that Debbie was like his parents. He also knew he couldn't bluff his way out, so what could he do? "If I tell you, what will you do?" Sarah, Laura, and Debbie just looked at him. If he was a mutant he had every reason to distrust them. "The law says I have to turn mutants in on sight, but if I really followed that law, I would've already turned my niece in." Jimmy was surprised, "What?" "Laura show him," said Sarah. Laura took a kitchen knife and sliced her hand open. Jimmy watched it heal just like him. There was silence in the room. "When I get back from the clinic we'll discuss this more Jimmy, till then stay here with Laura." said Sarah. "Okay that's cool," said Jimmy somewhat worried.

Sarah and Debbie then took off, leaving him a sixteen year old boy they had just met yesterday with their fourteen and six year old daughters. Jimmy somewhat laughed to himself at how suspicious the situation must look. He decided he was gonna play it cool and make a break for it when Laura had her back turned. "Hey Megan go watch TV," Laura took Jimmy by the hand and began to lead him off, "I need to talk to Jimmy alone." "Okay." said Megan. Jimmy followed her down to the basement, "Oh god please tell me she's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do. I'm already a fugitive I don't need to be a felon to." The basement was pretty empty save a drum set. "That yours?" Jimmy asked "Yeah my mom got it for my birthday. Now the reason the reason I brought you down here, who are you really?" "Not sure I follow." "You're hiding something I can smell it on you and let me tell something Hudson, I'm not speaking figuratively." She motioned to her nose. "I'm just Jimmy Hudson, a mutant on the run from militia, trying to survive another day, all that good stuff." "Were you one of the X-Men?" "No, I knew about them but I was living in Florida up until five months ago with my parents. I've got nothing to hide." "You're lying I can hear it." "Huh?" "You heart rate changed beats, it means you're either hiding something or lying." Jimmy knew there was no fooling her, so he decided he'd tell her part of the the truth but not all of it. "My dad, my real dad, was an X-Man. He gave me up to my parents cause he said he wasn't fit to raise me." "Who was he?" Jimmy was trapped for sure. "My father was Wolverine." He popped his claws out as proof. And with that Laura's face went from suspicious, to shocked, to angry. "You just had to be his son." Jimmy was confused. And just like that two claws, just like Jimmy's popped right out of Laura's hand, which he looked at in shock. "Jimmy Hudson, you're a dead man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura furiously swiped her claws at Jimmy. "Claws! You have claws!" he said whilst trying to dodge her. "Shut up!" "Wait if you got claws just like mine, then doesn't that mean that you're my sister?" All of a sudden the reason her scent seemed familiar made sense. It was familiar to him because this girl was his sister, half-sister yes, but she was biologically his family. It also occurred to Jimmy what Kitty had told him about his dad when they first met, that he was mean, sweet, unpredictable, the one person you wanted watching your back, and horny. Then one of Laura's claws cut him on the arm and he got his head back in the fight. Jimmy was doing fine till a claw that came from Laura's foot managed to gut him. He fell over hunched on the floor. "You listen and listen good Hudson, you and I are not family!" "Then what's your problem with me, I didn't even meet you till yesterday?"

Fourteen years ago, Sarah Kinney had found out she was pregnant. Coming from a Catholic family an abortion was out of the question. Sarah decided to go on with the pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption. After all a third year pre-med student was hardly in an ideal position to raise a child. However time can have a funny of changing one's view on things. It was during one of her ultrasounds where Sarah learned of her baby's gender. "It's going to be a girl." She had shown the ultrasound photo to her sister and her then fiancee Desmond. "So have you thought of a name for her then?" "Debbie I told you I'm going to give her up for adoption." "Well it's your decision Sarah, but if you decide to keep her, we'll help you however we can." "Thanks Desmond." After Debbie and Desmond had left she looked at the photo and touched it. She could feel something in her, affection, love?

Then came the birth. Sarah struggled through what must have felt like hell for her. But it managed to be worth it. She finally had given birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl. "Please let me hold her." "Of course Ms Kinney." She held the bundle in her arms. She didn't want this baby. She didn't think she could provide her. But now, that she held her in her arms, she couldn't bear the thought of giving her daughter up. Debbie and Desmond arrived sometime later to check up on Sarah and the baby. She was still holding her. "I'm going to keep her." "Oh Sarah I'm so happy for you." "Laura. Her name is Laura. My Laura." She held Laura tightly to her chest, not intent on ever letting her go.

Sarah juggled finishing med school and raising a baby. Luckily Debbie and Desmond were there to help her where she needed it. It was challenging but it was rewarding to. Eventually Sarah managed to get her own private practice and clinic up and running. It would provide the income to support her and Laura. She no longer needed to live off of her sister and her now husband, course they were happy to send her support if she needed it. Right now she focused on giving her daughter a future.

Laura had a fairly comfortable childhood. She went to school, did well at it to, had friends, was pretty much a normal girl for all intents and purposes. Save for one thing, she didn't have a father. For Laura, it being just her and her mother was normal. She didn't know what it was like to have a daddy. So when she saw other kids playing with their dads it always made her a little sad inside. A question she asked her mother frequently was, "Mommy why don't I have a daddy?" Every time Sarah gave the same answer, "I don't know sweetie."

Fast forward. She had begun to change. She stopped talking to a lot of her old friends, started hanging out with some of the more rebellious kids at school, and her grades had started slipping. She was also out getting into trouble, vandalism here, petty theft there, and a case or two involving her getting into fights. One time Sarah had caught her smoking, but Laura kicked that habit fairly quickly saying she hated the taste of cigarettes. Deep down Sarah knew why she was doing this. Her father wasn't there, she was angry, and she was lashing out. Every time she tried to get Laura to talk about it, Laura would either dodge the question or just walk away. Sarah asked her if she was angry with her, "No I'm not mad at you. I love you mom."

Then came the day. It was summer, she was now thirteen and a half. Laura was babysitting her then five year old cousin Megan. Laura was happy to do it, she loved Megan like she was the little sister she never had. They were outside playing with a ball when Laura heard the phone ring and she went to answer it. It was her friend Shawn on the other end. Shawn was calling her about a show on Sunday that Laura "just had to go to." Laura said she would go but then noticed that Megan was chasing the ball into the street. "Oh my god Megan!" She got out but Megan was fine. "Megan get out of the street now." Megan did what she was told but then a car came speeding down the road. Megan stood there frozen with fear. Laura pushed her out of the car's way, but ended up taking the impact from the car. Laura laid on the ground in pain and barely conscious. Megan shook her to try to get a reaction. "Laura! Laura!"

Sarah came to the hospital as soon as she heard about Laura's accident. "Is my daughter alright? Is Laura alright?" The doctor tried to get her to calm down. "Your daughter has several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. Se doesn't seem to have lost a lot of blood thank god, but she's unconscious for the moment. We'll let you know how she is when her condition stabilizes tomorrow." "No I'll stay with her." Sarah slept in a chair in Laura's room at the hospital keeping watch over her. The next morning she awoke, Laura still seemed unconscious, but then her eyes fluttered open. "Hey mom." "Oh thank god you're awake. You got hit by a car, how do you feel sweetie?" "Really? Huh I feel... fine." "What?" "Yeah." Laura began to get out of her bed. "Laura.." "No seriously I feel fine mom. Wow hard to believe I got hit by a car." Laura began moving around like nothing was wrong. Sarah was stunned. "Hey mom do you have my spare glasses?" "Oh yeah, here you go." Laura was about to put them on but squinted at them. "Is there something wrong with them?" "Yeah I can see just fine without them." Then Laura began to sniff the air. "Ugh this place smells like chemicals and dead people." "What are you talking about Laura I don't smell anything." "Seriously you don't smell that?" Silence overcame them both as Laura realized in horror that something was different about her now. "Mom what's happening to me?"

Sarah and the doctor looked at x-rays of Laura. They couldn't find any trace of damage from the previous night. "It's like she healed overnight." "But she could only do that if she was, oh my god." "Sarah I'll see what I can do. They won't take Laura away from you." "Thank you. I don't know how I'd go on without her." Later on Laura and her mother arrived back at their house. "Mom am I one of those mutants they talk about on the news?" Sarah looked at her and cupped her head in her hands. "Laura, even if you are a mutant, you are still my daughter and I love you, no matter what." Mother and daughter hugged each other tightly, not intent on letting go.

After her accident, Laura started looking up more information on the mutant phenomenon. She found out that were two primary camps of mutants. Ones that had followed the mutant Magneto. They believed that mutants were destined to inherit the earth and they would accomplish it by any means necessary. The others followed the ideas of a man named Charles Xavier. His philosophy was that mutants and humans could coexist peacefully. Magneto however had had all he could take from humanity when his children were murdered by human supremacists. He then issued humanity his ultimatum. The X-Men, the Ultimates, and various other heroes tried to stop him. Magneto unleashed his Ultimatum wave and killed hundreds upon thousands of people and killed several heroes. And with that it was now more dangerous than ever to be a mutant. But Laura was confident that whatever trouble Magneto had started, it would never find her in San Francisco.

Sunday. Laura was walking home from the show. She had had a fun time. The mosh pit was awesome, especially now that she could heal like crazy. Laura had also found that since the accident she had gotten stronger. Whatever it made the moshing all the more fun. She had to go with ear plugs though. Her hearing had also gotten sharper and she wasn't sure what it could handle at a metal show. She was just about to take a short cut home down an alleyway when some junkie then jumped her. "Hey what the hell let go." The junkie brandished a knife at her. "You shut up bitch. Now hand over what cash you got and you won't get hurt." "Sorry I'm tapped out now." "No No you gotta have something how bout that MP3 player?" "No way you're not taking my player." The junkie tried to make a grab for it and Laura made a fist to punch the junkie in the face. She did not see what came next.

The junkie was bleeding out the side of his face. He looked like he had been scratched by an animal. Laura looked at her hand in horror. There were claws coming out of her hand. Two of them. The junkie ran off. Then the same thing happened to her other hand and just like that her feet began to hurt. A single claw poked out both of her shoes. Then the pain went away and her claws started to get coated in something that looked like metal. She didn't question it, it felt right. She looked at her claws as they shined in the light. Then she retracted them. And it was at that moment that Laura realized something. All her life she had wondered who her father was. Now she knew her father was the X-Man Wolverine. But now she was angrier than ever. Magneto has killed him and now she couldn't confront him and make him answer for not being there her whole life. She had answered one question that hung over her, but she was still just as empty as when she started.

Present day. Someone had to answer for Wolverine, and if not the man himself then the next best thing would do, his son. Laura was gonna make Jimmy pay for his father's failure. Was it right? She didn't care, she was angry, and right now she just wanted to lash out. Right now Jimmy was lying on the ground after being sliced in the gut by Laura's foot claw. It was healing but he was down long enough for Laura to get the upper hand on him. "You don't have to do this Laura." "Shut up!" She drew her claws across his neck, ready to slice it. "Just talk, we can work this out." "I'll bet that stuff you said about him giving you up was total crap." "No it wasn't he really did give me up. I never knew him." "Well at least you still had a dad." "Laura just take a second to calm down and think for a sec." "I think you should die." Then Laura felt something stab her in the stomach and saw Jimmy's claws. She rolled over onto the floor while Jimmy got back up. To her surprise he didn't attack her while she was down. "Why?" "Well I figure you ain't gonna listen to me if I try to talk, so I'm gonna make you listen. But first I'm gonna give you sometime to recover. We're gonna have a fair fight." "Wow you must be really stupid."

Laura then got back up on her feet, drew her claws out, and Jimmy did the same. The two attacked each other. Between the two of them Jimmy was stronger and could take more punishment, but Laura was more agile and faster. And it soon became pretty clear that skill wise they were pretty evenly matched. Laura wasn't doing a lot of damage to Jimmy, who was doing his best not to hurt her too much. After awhile they were both starting to tire. "Come on why don't we just quit Laura?" Jimmy reached out his hand as a truce. Laura just stabbed him in the stomach and with that Jimmy fell back on the floor. He was too tired to keep going and then he realized that Laura had purposely drawn out the fight so she could wait for him to get tired and try to call it quits. "Smart girl you were waiting for something like this." "Just shut up and die." "Okay but why?" Laura just stood there not saying anything. "Yeah that's right, you ain't got a good reason, you're just mad. Look I'm not gonna defend my old man, like I said I never knew him. But I also ain't just gonna sit here take crap for him. So whatever problems you got with him they're not my business." "No someone has to... ARGH!" Laura sliced at the wall. "It's not fair, it's not fair. I just wanted answers from him and now I'll never get them cause now he's dead." Laura got on her knees and began to cry. Jimmy got back up and hugged Laura, trying to give the girl what comfort he could. "I'm sorry Laura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura and Jimmy sat next to each other at the bottom of the basement staircase. Their little fight had caused quite a bit of damage not the least of which was to Laura's drum set. "Mom's gonna be pissed when she sees that." "Does she know about the claws Laura?" "She knows about the healing and senses but not the claws. I didn't tell her about those." "Why?" "I don't know. Maybe I didn't want her to feel guilty about not knowing who my dad was." "My dad knew about Logan and he didn't tell me." "How did they know each other?" "They served together in Desert Storm. James Hudson, my adoptive dad, was the only real friend he had." "They must be good people if he trusted them to raise you." "They are. Your mom didn't do so bad either." "It really wouldn't have mattered if he had known about me?" "Probably not. If he had known about you Laura, he would have just left and told your mom to find a better man than him to be your father." "Leaving and never coming back, sounds like that was his real power."

Laura's head hung low. She had used this boy, who by all rights was her older brother, as a punching bag for all her anger at a father who never knew about her. Jimmy had nothing to do with what Logan had or hadn't done, and it wasn't fair to pass the buck to him. "Jimmy do you know anything about your mom, I mean your real mom." "She and Logan were married before I was born. My dad said she died giving birth to me." "Oh." Now she felt jealous of him. Jimmy had been the result of a moment of intimacy between two people that loved each other. She was the result of her parents' drunken one night stand. No love, no passion, no intimacy, it was just sex for them. She was an accident. "I'll be gone by tomorrow." "Huh?" "I've got some friends, mutants. We got separated and they're probably looking for me right now. I'm also looking for answers about Logan's past." "You could stay here till they find you." "Thanks Laura, but it's dangerous for me to stay in one place for long. And if I did stay I'd be putting you and your family in harm's way. You should tell your mom though, about the claws, and that you know Logan's your dad." Jimmy walked away. "Jimmy." "Yeah?" "I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it. Uh quick question." "What?" "Your scent, it felt familiar to me. Course I know why now." "And you're wondering if I could smell it on you?" "Well did you?" "Yeah, I just didn't say anything cause I wasn't sure."

Later that day, Sarah came back from the clinic. She found Jimmy and Laura playing with Megan. Laura then walked over to her mother. "Mom I need to talk to you alone." Laura showed her mother the claws. She explained that Jimmy had them to and that she knew her father was Wolverine. She also went on to explain that he was Jimmy's father to, which made him her older half-brother. There was silence for a bit, and the only thing Sarah could say was how embarrassed she felt at pointing out that Laura had been eying her brother. They both broke out laughing at it. "Laura I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. But even though you happened by accident, I've never regretted having you. Truthfully you made my life so much better than I could have thought possible." The two hugged each other. "I love you mom. You never did anything wrong by me." "I love you to sweetie." They let go of each other. "Jimmy's going to leave tomorrow." "Oh." "And I'm going with him." "What?" "He's got friends that are out there looking for him. And out there with all those anti-mutant militias he probably won't make it on his own. Plus Jimmy's trying to find out more about our dad. Where he came from, what happened to him, what he has to do with all this. And I wanna find out to, that's why I need to go with him." Sarah's held her daughter's hand close to her. "I don't want to lose you." "Mom I'll be okay, really. And I'll come home when it's all over I promise. I have to do this." Short of locking her up, Sarah couldn't keep Laura from leaving, and she knew it. She was after all her father's daughter.

The next day Jimmy and Laura were packed up. Debbie had brought them a car from the impound lot, and they had packed them some spare clothes, some food, what money they could spare, and some credit cards, which they were under strict orders to use only sparingly and in emergencies. Sarah hugged them both. "You both take care of each other. Jimmy be good to your sister, and Laura listen to your brother. "I will mom." "When we meet up with Kitty, trust me she'll be safe for sure Sarah." "I hope you both find what you're looking for." Laura shared one last hug with her mother. "Goodbye mom." And with that the two drove off to find Kitty. Sarah watched them disappear and said to herself. "Watch over them Logan, please."

About fifteen miles outside San Francisco Laura had begun to get bored and flipped through a CD collection in the car. "Couldn't Aunt Debbie have brought a car with music that was recorded after 1979?" "Say what?" "Look at this, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Motorhead. This is mullet rock Jimmy." Jimmy noticed a copy of Metallica's Ride the Lightning. "Well it's got Metallica so it's a not total loss." Laura scoffed. "Metallica sold out after the Black Album and Lars Ulrich is a piss poor excuse for a drummer nowadays. Now guys like Dave Lombardo, Tomas Haake, or the Rev, those are real drummers. And luckily I brought my tunes." Laura popped in Avenged Sevenfold's self titled album and skipped to "Almost Easy". "This is the song that made me wanna drum." The two Wolverine siblings drove off into the distance looking for Kitty and the answers to their father's past.

**Epilogue**

Toronto, Ontario. A woman named Amanda Hines was returning from work. She got to her apartment but noticed something was wrong. The lock had been broken. She slowly opened the door. She turned on the light and saw a large man sitting on her couch. He had claws, teeth, and this bestial look in his eyes. He had cut his hair and shaved but she knew who he was. "Creed." she said fearfully "You remember me Doc Hines, that's good. We sure had fun back in Weapon X didn't we?" "What do you want Victor?" "I need a bargaining chip and you're the only other person from Weapon X who would have it." "And this bargaining chip?" "Wolverine's past." Sabretooth grinned menacingly.

_Author's note: End... for this story at least. Maybe somewhere down the line I'll write up a sequel, continuation, or whatever to this story, but for the moment this feels like a good spot to end._


End file.
